Young and Beautiful
by PenumbraDoll
Summary: Just one touch. Perhaps a taste. Whichever that radiant creature would allow. But he had to have one of them... He had to have him. YAOI (AU) Shippo x Hakudoshi (Rate M) FLUFF


**Young and Beautiful**

**Summarize:**_**One touch. Perhaps a taste. Whichever that radiant creature would allow. **_**But he had to have one of them. He had to **_**have**_**…him. Shippo x Hakudoshi (AU) YAOI warning. RATE M (Fluff)**

**Ages: **_**Shippo: 19 - Hakudoshi: (apparently) 13**_

**WARNING:**** this story contains extreme INAPPROPIATE and GRAPHIC scenarios! This story IS rated M, so read at YOUR OWN RISK. This involves SEXUAL CONTENT between two males, and yes, it's SEX. (YAOI)**

**You've been warned. Can't handle it, then don't read it.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own any character from the series **_**Inuyasha**_**; it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all the respective owners. This is merely for entertainment ****and Atlantis belongs to everybody as such the mythology, so I own the rights to the ones mentioned here. Mkay? Good. Everyone's happy.**

**I recommend reading it slowly and carefully for full understanding; or else going ahead and trying with a dictionary ;) LOVE YOU**

**LONG FIC**

**SONGS REFERENCES: Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey, Ultra violence by Lana Del Rey.**

Perfume laced the air with the luxuriant smells of blossoms and fruit, a tang of salt just barely evident as a breeze rifled through the trees and their dripping leaves, showering droplets on the man below.

He was uncaring, even when they stained his silk robes with miniscule wet patches, several more drops bracelets trickling down his arms and making the gems of his armbands and twinkle. It was a beautiful sight, and he smiled in a quiet fashion, shaking water from his light orange hair and continuing on through the dense forest, determined to reach his destination.

Nothing would deter him. To the various creatures watching from the grass and trees, his journey was an intriguing one.

Watching him move….it was like a vision of lust incarnate, come to grace their forest with his seductions. The man radiated a primal air, though he possessed a calm sensuality as well. And his aura was just as entrancing as his looks. He was tall, with skin the shade of melted butter and eyes that held every color green imaginable. But none was individual. They melded together, much like the waves of the ocean that crashed around the island he called home, and the rich waters of the canals that his people traveled day after day. No normal human possessed such eyes, or ever would. Such vivid hues were the mark of royalty….Atlantean royalty.

This man, called Shippo by his people, was a Prince of Atlantis, and one of three brothers born to the late king and queen. He shared many physical traits in common with his brothers; smile, skin; the deep timber to their voices. Even their stature was the same, with a height that made them tower over their people, and firm, roping muscles, as well formed as any warrior. Only their eyes offered clue to their differing natures. Inuyasha, the eldest, had orbs that burned like the sun, a fine match for his hot temper, while the youngest, Miroku, had irises that rivaled the blue hued incense burning deep in the oceans, so often paid visit by the handsome prince. Shippo wasn't like his brothers though.

His eyes were neither fiery nor carnal, much as he himself wasn't a man to shout and break anything within reach, or kiss any poor creature senseless that crossed his path. He was…..calm, like the streams flowing so peacefully through the forests. He didn't have the pressures of running a kingdom weighing down his shoulders, like Inuyasha, but he wasn't so without responsibility like Miroku that he went from harem to harem, chasing after any pretty thing that caught his eye.

Perhaps that was what so intrigued his people, and drew such lustful stares, Shippo didn't know, nor did he care. He honestly enjoyed being by himself. The solidarity was peaceful, much like the sound of twigs snapping underfoot as he walked between the trees, leaves brushing his arms and neck. His Atlantean blood sang each time he wandered on his own, and the music grew even more potent as Shippo grew closer and closer to his destination. The one place he could be by himself.

Enjoy the sounds of nature, breathe in nature's beauty. Pushing back a branch laden with colorful orange fruits, he smiled as the sound of flowing water brushed his ears. His special spot. A grove not much smaller than his bedroom back at the palace, surrounded by emerald trees, beautiful flowers colored every hue of the rainbow, and stones polished to a pearly sheen by the lapping waves. At its center was a pool of water, its shore a rocky outstretch of stones that glistened with varying shades of grey, silver and gold. The far end of the pool was nothing but a rippling curtain of blue; a waterfall, splashing fresh, sweetly scented water down vine coated walls, giving the whole surrounding a cool reprieve from the forest's otherwise murky atmosphere. Cool, honeysuckle air, silky shores, whispering leaves.

Ah. How Shippo loved it here. He could be himself, with no fear of having lustful stares imagine him without his clothes, or pompous nobles question his pacifist ideals. That he was questioned at all was an unfortunate result of his nature, and one he was quite uncomfortable with. While beloved by the people, they did think him strange. He avoided arguments, or any sort of confrontation. He didn't seek out companions, or visit the neighboring lands and woo their citizens with kind words. He wasn't a warrior, nor a deviant, or even a genuinely kind man. He was simply….Shippo. Quiet, calm, and often alone.

It was what he was known for, and a fact he well understood. Yes, it could be lonely, having only himself to truly depend on, Often times Shippo wished he did have a companion to help ease those feelings. But he was content with his life. Atlantis was prospering, his people were happy, and he….well…..he had his health. That was always important.

A bird chirped overhead, drawing him out of his reverie. Startled, the ginger watched it fly away in a flurry of brilliant plumage, his lips set in a vague sort of smile. So often he vanished into his own thoughts; he barely paid it any mind anymore. But that was one of the comforts of this place, his grove.

He didn't have to dwell on his unusual qualities. Shippo could admire the beauty of the trees, the darkening sky above as night began to creep its way across opalescent blue, and there was no one to argue with him if he chose to stand at the shore for hours, watching water splash from the falls and make ripple after ripple rustle the pool's surface.

Shippo smiled just a bit more, moving to stand at the edge of the water. The cool liquid sloshed gently over his sandaled feet, and he leaned down to remove the tooled leather, unwinding the thin strips that acted as laces from around his ankles. They were edged in gold, much like his tunic and belted scarf. Unnecessary gaudiness, but he was a prince. He was expected to wear such finery.

"Mm…" setting the shoes aside without a care, he rose back up and sighed at the feeling of cool liquid washing over his toes, only to nearly go stumbling back on the slick rocks. There was someone out there in the water!

_I've seen the world_

Just by the waterfall, waist deep in the pool and soaked to the bone; still completely clothed, a figure stood silently, their back turned towards Shippo. He frowned and crept closer to the shoreline, deciding to take in the invader of his grove. Quickly enough, he was surprised to see how utterly…unique it appeared.

So…un-Atlantean. His people were tall, with skin that ranged from gold to deep umber. Most were muscled, and all had broader frames capable of withstanding a great deal of strength.

This person-they were much smaller than any of his people, and possessed thin shoulders, slender arms, and a waist so tiny, Shippo thought his hands could span around it and still leave room. Quite a feminine trait, but with their back turned, it was impossible to see the figure's face and discern if it was male or female.

_Done it all_

Curious, he kept quiet, wary of the stranger, and decided to peruse them further before attempting any possible confrontation. It was unwise to face a potential ally or enemy without first knowing crucial details about them. To cipher its Gender certainly seemed like a wonderful place to start, so Shippo turned his attention to the person's clothes in hopes of discerning a hint from that, only to feel frustration instead. The clothes were as androgynous as their owner.

Dressed in a fabric that was a sheer, lightly woven material much more airy than his own rich robes, its color transitioned from ivory to hyacinth and hung off those fragile looking shoulders, baring the entirety of a slender spine. The folds of the cloth continued on and draped loose all the way down to the curve of delicate rounded buttocks, which disappeared beneath the water….oddly enough, to the ginger's annoyance.

There were a few varying layers of the fabric, each dyed a slightly different shade, but they flowed together in a way that made it all seem seamless. Like the petal of a rose, or the deep slashes of color within a crystal.

All in all, it was a strange piece of clothing, neither masculine nor feminine. The garment was beautiful though, and while it should've been more appropriate for a matured frame, it suited the figure well, casting them into an innocent, almost angelic light.

_Had my cake now_

And it made a great compliment to the creature's flesh, so easily bared by the swathed silk. Creamy as buttermilk, they had a complexion that was a shade lighter than peach, with the softest hint of snowberry. There were spots along their wrists and shoulder blades that seemed… almost pearlescent. Like the flesh had been sprinkled with moon dust; it sparkled each time the stranger-they moved.

The mirage was aided by the waterfall, continuously soaking his stranger from head to toe. In the form of droplets, water collected like diamonds and mingled with the tiny pearls and pink rosebuds that shone in the rich lilac silk of the stranger's hair, which hung down the back of a long, swan like neck. The strands of hair were refined and long, and again Shippo couldn't help but compare the stranger to his Atlantean brethren.

No one wore their hair in such a manner in Atlantis. His was the Longest of anyone's. But he found himself admiring the long of those Platinum-lilac locks, tracing them to and fro as they feathered out into the air and swept over tiny, delicate ear-lobes, which had miniature green gems pierced into the flesh all the way up to the tops of his ears.

These looked oddly strange, and he watched that tiny body shift in the water, turning every so slightly to the side. From the new angle, Shippo could see what unusual feature had so caught his eye, and he took in a soft breath, suddenly desperate not to disturb the creature.

The ears…..they had pointed tips.

_Diamonds, Brilliant_

_'It's a nymph,'_ he murmured to himself, as if needing to validate the words. There was no other possibility though. No human could possess such ears, or a body that was so tiny, so…perfect. Only a true godchild fleshed by the Gods themselves and placed on the earth to wander and explore, could be so utterly entrancing.

Shippo's heart thrummed wildly in his chest, and he gasped, quickly palming his mouth to hide the sound. Yet it didn't still the deep staccato inside, nor the bloom of happiness that unfurled in his stomach in the form of gentle heat. This feeling he was having-such attraction wasn't natural. He wasn't surprised though.

It was common knowledge to the Atlanteans that out of all the godchildren, the nymphs were one of the Gods' favored creations. They possessed beauty, grace, and a thrall that called to humans and mythical alike. No one could deny them, save other nymphs.

Shippo was no exception. His body ached at the sight of this tiny figure standing in his pool, his sacred place, but it wasn't unpleasant. Not at all. He wanted to take that stranger into his arms. Hold them, caress his hands down those slender hips and pry that silk away. See if that pearled skin was present all over. He longed to touch that soft looking hair, play with the pearls and flowers strung through the plated strands, touch each and every bump of the figure's gently arched spine and follow it down that beautiful back, so creamy and-

The stranger's ears gave a little twitch, and the nymph suddenly turned to face him. Both went shock still as their gazes met, Shippo's heart loud and pounding like a dancer's drum inside his chest. He did everything he could not to blink, so that he might continue staring into the nymph's eyes. They were a shade of pink that was unbelievably… vivid. So rich and luminescent; he knew nothing like it had ever existed in the human world. Even a kingdom like Atlantis, famous for its beauties and remarkable treasures, had never been home to such a color. The nymph's irises were a pink like you would see in the fading dawn, or the harkening of twilight. Not one shade, but dozens, some containing hues of purple and red, others orange and gold. And just like his own, the colors swam together in a playful dance, drawing him in and intoxicating his mind the longer he stared.

_And Bel Air now_

"My Gods," Shippo whispered. The nymph shivered at his voice, taking a step back. Deeper into the pool….and away from him."No, please," he held his hand out, as if he could command the nymph to be still. But he was no magician, nor was the nymph one of his subjects. The nymph held the true power here. His allure was so powerful; there was no chance of being able to deny it.

Intriguing, for Shippo had never imagined that a male nymph could command any of the same gender as he. Yet the pool's visitor was most certainly male. Despite his delicate features, the nymph had a masculine quality in the defiant fiery slant of his eyes. Such a thing should've deterred the ginger, as Shippo had never imagined himself caring for any other male, even one as dainty and uncommonly lovely as the small little godchild before him.

There was no question of it though. Shippo was entranced. His heart and mind told him that almost in sync, each calling for the same thing. _One touch. Perhaps a taste. Whichever that radiant creature would allow. _But he had to have one of them. He had to _have_…him.

"Please." Trying again, Shippo spread his hands apart in a gesture of peace, noticing the nymph look him over with an, expression that seemed half curious, half fearful. The former reigned supreme though; Shippo could see it in his light pink eyes. The nymph was just as curious about him as he was.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Quiet, his voice even more gentle than normal, the ginger took a step forward, naked foot exploring the cool stones of the pool.

Eying him with a soft look on his face, the nymph shook his head. Such a small act, but it was as graceful as a wisp of wind. "I can't…"

Shippo could have melted into the water right then and there. That voice…..it was just as beautiful as its owner's face, if not more so. Or perhaps it was a mere personification of it, because only a creature as lovely as he could have a voice that both allured and charmed all who heard it. Like wind chimes blowing in a soft breeze, or the pattering of rain on the cliffs, there was softness to the nymph's tones, and an innocence that no human could ever have replicated.

_Hot summer nights, mid July_

"Why not," he asked kindly, avoiding taking another step for fear of startling the creature further. Already he could see his pointed ears twitching, and the stiffness in his form that betrayed his instinct to run, fly back into the woods from where he'd certainly come from.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Raspberry eyes glanced towards Shippo's outstretched hands, and the nymph relaxed, though not enough to put the Atlantean's heart completely at ease.

"You're human." The nymph long black Lashes fluttering, he looked closer and smiled, curling a lock of hair around his finger. "An Atlantean. I saw people like you gathering fruit in the woods. But they weren't so….." he scrunched his nose up, trying to think of what to say. Shippo found it completely adorable.

"So what?" He encouraged the nymph to continue, quietly moving a step further into the pool. His visitor didn't seem to notice, and he was ever so thankful for it. He'd hate to startle him.

"…." For a short moment, it looked as if the boy were going to say something else. His smile flickered, wonderment crossing his pale face, but then it came back full force, and the tiny nymph giggled and pointed to Shippo, cheeks glowing with a healthy blush of amusement. "So shiny."

He carried on after barely a chance to breath, speaking rapidly, and in an awed tone that was oddly refreshing to the ginger.

"Do all your people wear so much jewelry? I could see the sunlight bouncing off your bracelets even with my back turned!" Twittering like a bird, his smile turned dreamy, and he swished his fingers through the water, body swaying to a song only he seemed to hear. "It was so pretty….like all the colors of the rainbow…."

Vaguely recalling the knowledge he had of nymphs, Shippo smiled and took off one of his many ornaments; a bracelet of heavy silver with gold scrollwork. The whole band was studded with bits of polished seashell, harvested from the many shores of their land. There were diamonds too, and a few tiny rubies. In the right light, they almost looked pink.

_When you and I were forever Wild_

"You like the colors?" Holding it up, Shippo tilted the band just right, and a shower of rainbow lights swept across the pond's surface, all of the diamonds glinting like stars. The nymph immediately gasped and cooed, touching where a rainbow hit the water. Just as Shippo had predicted he would.

After all, nymphs were known for their love of shiny things. It was a guilty pleasure to the otherwise nature drawn creatures, and one that was as amusing as it was endearing. And perhaps it could be useful as well. While he had no intention of doing anything the creature didn't welcome of his own free will, he would do everything in his power to move things in his favor.

"Would you like a closer look?" Shippo held out the bracelet, pleased that the boy's eyes followed it like a hawk. "I bet you've never seen anything like it before."

"No…..I haven't," the nymph murmured, reaching out. His fingers were long, slender, and they dripped with water that glinted in the dying light of day."But-" they curled back into his palm, eyes shooting up to Shippo's face. They were narrow with curiosity, and just the softest hint of fear. "I shouldn't….it's yours. And you, well," he bit his red thin and delicate lips. Strange, but he almost looked worried, as if he might offend the Atlantean. "You're a human…..it's not safe."

_The crazy Days, city lights_

_Not….safe?_ Shippo frowned, trying to understand what the nymph meant. But it really didn't take much thought. It was well known that many nymphs had had problems with humans in the past, considering that some weren't as peaceful with the godchildren as they could be.

In fact, Shippo knew that many humans mistreated mythical creatures, especially nymphs. They were sexual beings, ones that drew attention with their allure and caused all sorts of lustful thoughts. He was certainly thinking some of his own. Unlike those ruffians though, he would never dream of taking anyone, human or mythical alike, without their express permission.

….he wanted this nymph's permission. Craved it even.

"Please, listen to me." Shippo kept holding out the bracelet, schooling his face into a look that had often endeared children to him in the past. It made his handsome features soften, and he looked far younger than his actual years. "I swear on my Atlantean blood that I won't do anything to you. You have my word." Offering up a tiny smile, he cupped the jewelry in his palm and breached the distance between them a little bit more. If he tried, he could reach out and brush the nymph's robe. He wouldn't though. He wanted the beauty to come to him.

"Come…."Hesitating a moment, the nymph looked from him to the bracelet, lingering on the jewelry as the light caught it again, rainbow flecks dusting Shippo's fingers and the water below. The beauty proved too much, and he reached out to touch the gold scrollwork around the bracelet's rim. Shippo said nothing, making the albino smile, and he snatched it from him so fast that it became a mere blur of metal and gems.

"Ooh…." awed, the nymph stroked each little jewel as if it were a tender rosebud, or a newborn kitten, using only the pad of his finger. "It's so pretty! It's like you took the rainbow and put it in all the gems!" That was such an innocent profession. Shippo was sure he'd never heard such honesty, save maybe from his brothers. It made his stomach flutter in a strange manner, but it was a comforting sensation, and one he could easily embrace, were he given the chance.

"Have you never seen a gemstone before?" He chuckled, watching the boy turn the bracelet every which way in an effort to see more of the rainbow lights.

_The way you'd play with me like a child_

"Oh yes! But nothing like these." His voice practically dripped with wonder. "_We_ make our decorations out of shell and pearl mostly." There was no question as to who the _we_ was, but it did make the Atlantean curious.

Did the nymph live in a community? Did he reside only with his family, or dwell on his own, traveling from place to place? There was so little he and his people knew about nymphs and their fellow godchildren. Shippo had been blessed with a vast education on what was known on the mythical beings and their history, yet even with the finest scholars as his tutors, it was a limited knowledge. A shame, yet the fact of the matter was that they knew little, and what was known barely grazed the surface of the intellect once shared across Atlantis, in the days of old.

In those times, there had been trade a connection between the Atlanteans and the mythicals, but that was hundreds of years ago. Now the two races were as far apart as if the gods had placed an ocean between them.

With that in mind, it seemed wise to learn as much from the nymph before him as humanely possible. "I…..don't suppose you've ever traded for any gemstones then?" Shippo smiled, showing enough courtesy to seem curious, yet with humility. He didn't want to see pompous.

A bright smile on his lips, the nymph slid the bracelet onto his own wrist, giggling when it dwarfed it by a good few inches. "Oh! Well, nymphs _clans_ trade with one another, but I've never seen stones like these." To make up for the excess space between his wrist and the bangle, he pushed it higher up his arm, effectively turning the piece of jewelry into an armband.

The new position caused a few splashes of water to dust the gold and gems, and Shippo made brush them off.

"I can't say I'm surprised to hear it. We Atlanteans are the prime users of these sorts of gems. In fact, we're the main race to mine them as well." Tracing the outline of a brilliant, though small, ruby, he smiled at the young nymph. It was returned, and Shippo felt his heart swell with the sort of affection he usually reserved for his brothers. Of course, he did love his people, but _true love_ was something close._ Personal_. It made him question whether it was truly thrall that he felt for this creature, and thrall alone, or something _more._

"…..may I ask you something?" Careful to keep his acts light, airy, he drew his hand up the smaller boy's arm, feeling that deliciously silky flesh and tracing the pearl-dust patterns there. "What's your name, little nymph?" He was quick to catch the uncertainty as it flashed through magenta eyes, and he added, "I'll share mine as well, if you'd like."

The nymph didn't seem to mind Shippo touching him, though he shivered ever so softly. "….that's fair," he murmured, looking at the pool, and then returning his gaze to Shippo, pink orbs shining.

"My name is Hakudoshi." Hakudoshi. Shippo adored the very sound of it. Graceful, dainty. Much like the albino himself.

_Will you still love when I'm no longer Young and Beautiful?_

"It's a beautiful name," he complimented, enjoying the small blush and smile Hakudoshi offered as a response."Mine is Shippo." Lowering his hand, he offered it out, palm up, golden skin glimmering in the faded sunlight. "I'm the second Prince of Atlantis."

All at once, Hakudoshi's awe returned full force. "…Prince?" Gasping, he drew back with such a start that water sloshed around their knees, speckling his tunic with tiny, rather transparent dots. "O-oh…..the prince! You mean that those people I saw…they're yours? You rule them?!" Hakudoshi didn't give him proper time to respond to his questions, launching into a slew of others with a passion and interest that nearly made Shippo's head spin.

"What is your kingdom like? Are you the only prince? Do you have clans, like my people? What do you eat? Does everyone wear jewelry like this in your kingdom? How do you stand such stuffy robes?" He giggled after the last question, pinching the ginger's sleeve. The blue silk fluttered, parted, and Shippo felt a brush as soft as satin on his forearm. He could've died happy, right then and there.

"So many questions! I'm amazed a little thing like you can be so full of them," he replied, a teasing lilt in his voice. Rather than offend, as it might've another, the nymph smiled and gave that tinkling laugh again. Shippo was thankful for this, smiling back, and he took Hakudoshi's wrist in a gentle hold. Not meant to trap, but merely lead, he drew him over to a small outcrop of rocks overlooking the pool.

"Take a seat. I'll gladly answer any questions you have." Smoothing his robes out, Shippo kneeled on a polished stone. "I've always admired an inquisitive nature. And yours seems to be exceptionally….healthy." Waiting till Hakudoshi had pulled himself up onto the slab, he was momentarily distracted by the graceful line of his pale, snowy legs, but he covered it with a fake small cough, both disappointed and pleased when the nymph sat down. "…perhaps, ah…in return…?"

Hakudoshi cocked his head, ears twitching. "In return?" Shippo cleared his throat. How could such a small act be so incomparably adorable?

"Ah-yes. In return for answering your questions, I hope you'll tell me a little more about yourself?" Feigning casualty, he added, "curiosity, of course. So little is known about your race. I'll be lucky if I ever meet another godchild as-accommodating and lovely to speak to such as yourself, so it seems prudent to learn as much as I can from you. But only what you're willing to share. I wouldn't dream of pressing you for any knowledge that might be forbidden, or sacred."

That all came as a surprise to the younger boy. "Ah. Well…" Hakudoshi fiddled with the hem of his robe, blushing slightly. The color was bewitching; just the softest shade of peach on cream. "I guess that's alright….I take it your people don't know a lot about me-us…ne?"

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

Peeking up at the ginger through his bangs, raspberry orbs shimmered, colored with intrigue. Any trace of his earlier discomfort was quickly vanishing, leaving behind a happy, eager nature in its place. This was comforting to the Atlantean, as Shippo had no wish for the albino to take off, abandon him. Not when things were going so well.

"That's why you're curious?"

"….that's right. You, the godchildren, are quite a mystery to us now." A thought that saddened him, but now was the time for redemption. "I hope it won't remain so forever." Shippo saw Hakudoshi's sheepish look, and he hastily continued. "Now, on to your questions." He held up a digit, praying the smaller boy would be patient with him. He could only answer one question at a time, after all.

"Those people you saw in the forest are mine, so to speak. They're my subjects. Although, they're more so my brother's. He's the king." Smiling, he held up another finger. Hakudoshi looked positively fascinated already. And he looked ready to burst with more questions. "My kingdom is….vast. Fruitful. Peaceful as well, but like any other we've had our troubles in the past." He paused, thankful that he wasn't interrupted before he could continue. It was strange. He'd never had to really explain his role and lifestyle to anyone before. "We don't have clans, but some of the people do live in the mountains beyond the river. They're under my jurisdiction, granted to me by my brother."

Shippo saw the question on Hakudoshi's lips, and he beat him to the punch. "I have two. My eldest brother is the king. The youngest….is a handful."

"Oh….." Hakudoshi nodded, smiling. "I get it. So even though your brother's king, you still help rule? Kinda like a clan leadership, but with more people?" Such a simplistic way of putting it. It was almost childlike, save for the wisdom that hung heavy behind his words.

"You could say that. But I doubt you want a heavy discussion on politics. You have other questions." The problem was remembering them all. Racking his brain, Shippo smiled at the nymph and patted his knee. "We eat fish, fruits, some meats and cheeses. Things we can harvest from the fields and our livestock. But fishing is one of our bigger ventures. We live near the ocean, so bounty is plentiful." In fact, they were well known for being the best fishers in all the land. They could sail the seas in their gilded ships with an ease that made the countries from afar jealous. It was one of their biggest means of trade too. Everyone wanted the delicious rainbow fish and fatty, eel like animals that tasted similar to the wild birds of the far north.

_I know you will, I know you will, I know you that you will_

Nodding at his explanation, the albino fingered a strand of flowers in his hair. They gave off a delightfully sweet scent, and Shippo breathed it in with a small sigh.

"That does make sense….but what about the clothes?" Hakudoshi tapped the bracelet on his arm. "And the jewelry! Do you trade for it? You said you mined the gems yourselves, but I know gold's hard to come by." Blushing, he traced one of the small rubies. "I've only seen it once before…."

Shippo had to yank his eyes away from the seemingly harmless act. "We mine some of the gold.

There's much that we trade for though. A land to the west of us is laden with it. We're allies, and in exchange for a ration of our fish and vegetables, they give us gold, silver. Some copper too." He took Hakudoshi's hand, facing his startled look with a smile. "We also trade fabrics. In exchange for silks, satins, we offer our wools and muslins. Some cotton too. Feel this," he shook his sleeve, which was made of a combination of a dyed silk and muslin backing.

"That soft underside? That's what we make."

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

"And the top?" Hakudoshi stroked the blue fabric. "It's silk! Like what I'm wearing!" His pink eyes shone with happiness, and his grin seemed to bloom even brighter than before. "I get it….you wear these kind of clothes because they're cold! The cloth lets in air, but the draping traps it in." He giggled. "I guess you humans do need some relief from the hot sun. Nymphs don't really feel the heat and cold the same way you do."

"…..I suppose you're right. Humans are more sensitive." Taking special care to not look too hard at the glimmering splotches on Hakudoshi's arms, Shippo coughed behind his hand. "I'd always heard that the godchildren were lest susceptible to the elements." Wary, Hakudoshi lifted a pale hand into a patch of sunlight, captivated by the way Hakudoshi's flesh resembled raw pearl, fresh from the shell and dotted with oceanic drops. Was it really so immune to the heat and cold that affected his people? He-it looked too fragile. He could hardly believe that this delicate figure kneeling before him could be one of them. A real godchild, created by the old magic. The very idea of it was… exhilarating.

Something out of the old wives tales his nursemaid used to tell him, and that were still spoken throughout the kingdom. Too magical to be real life, yet it was. And Shippo was falling in love with the feeling it gave him. He was falling in love with-

"Ne, you answered all of my questions. Do you have any?" A small tap brushed Shippo's shoulder, and he jolted as the silky fingers touched a bit of bare skin. Warmth seemed to pool at the spot, melting into his body and making him flutter.

_I've seen the world, lit it up_

"…..Shippo? Are you ok..?" He broke the hold that seemed to keep him captive under the nymph's spell. Or rather, he temporarily dampened it. He didn't doubt that there would never be any true and complete way to conquer that magical thrall.

"I'm fine. It's just…." Shippo looked at him, and he could feel his heart flutter at the sight of those cerise colored orbs. "…it's nothing." Building up his courage, he offered the nymph a smile, though his heartbeat was quickly becoming a loud roar in his ears. Every instinct he possessed was telling him to take the boy in his arms and kiss him senseless. Worse yet, his body-it was acting as if he were his brother Miroku, not calm, self possessed Shippo. He was experiencing feelings that were more than strange to him, yet he understood what they were. Arousal. Lust. Need. The things of primal beasts, or his brothers.

Even the eldest, Inuyasha, was known to have his urges. But not him. Not Shippo. Such a thing was unheard of! Yet here he was; at his cherished place with the breath of nature and its beauty all around him, and a nymph with hair the color of pastel coral, eyes of pink sapphire, and skin that glowed like moon dust scattered across the sands. He was beauty personified, ethereal as sunbeams at dawn, yet so resilient and strong. He deceived the eye, just as he entranced and allured. Without a doubt, he'd put a spell on him. Or so Shippo believed. Nothing else could explain the urges he was having, or the need that compelled him, urged him to just take his hand and brush those feathered locks out of Hakudoshi's face, trace the delicate tips of his ears. Take him back into the water, pin him against the stone and-and…!

Hakudoshi's ears twitched and his nose scrunched up, as if he smelled something strange. What, he couldn't imagine. There was nothing but leaves and blossoms surrounding them, and the water. Nothing to catch his attention.

"…..Shippo," Hakudoshi hesitated, his whole body going tense. Shippo recognized Hakudoshi's need for flight and escape instantly. He'd seen it in countless wild beasts. "You-your scent…it changed. Now you smell…different. Strange…"

Shippo frowned. "Different how?" He touched the nymph's thigh, and a hard shudder rolled down his spine. Such sensitivity…oh no.

"Hakudoshi…." he gave him a hard look, full of worry."What exactly do you smell on me?"

"I," a long pause descended after the syllable, Hakudoshi glancing out towards the pool. "I…should be going. It's getting late, and it can be dangerous to travel the woods at night. There are satyrs, and some of the elves around here aren't too friendly." He quickly slipped off the outcrop, splashing into the water below and hastening away. "Thank you for the talk, Shippo…"

Watching him go was like a knife to the chest. He couldn't leave yet! Not now! They'd barely begun to talk. "Wait! Hakudoshi, please don't!" Before he even knew what he was doing, Shippo was jumping into the pool and swimming after him.

_As my stage now_

For all Hakudoshi's speed, he still managed to outrun the sprightly little albino, and he closed a hand around his forearm, halting him. "Please, forgive me. I don't want you to go yet. I'm sorry for- that, but there's nothing I can do about it. You're simply," exhaling; Shippo ran his other hand up Hakudoshi's arm, trying not to look at the flesh that was outlined by rapidly dampening fabric. "You're beautiful. And trust me when I say that what you're smelling…it doesn't happen very often. If ever. I've never felt this way about anyone before." A pleading tone entered his voice. "You're the first one who's ever made me feel so- alive. This is simply a response to that. Nothing more, I swear!"

Whether or not that made any difference, it did stop Hakudoshi's struggling. "But how-how am I making you feel alive? That smell, Shippo…you said it hasn't happened before?" Wonderment coated his eyes, but it was quickly dampened by a sense of knowing. "…oh. You like me. You-you really, really like me," he started to tug errantly on a flower in his hair, cheeks glowing pink as newborn rosebuds. "….I've never experienced it myself, but….I've seen it with the satyrs. A-and the sirens, out by the coasts. They use their charms to….attract people to them." Flustered, Hakudoshi shifted in the water, and Shippo was unable to resist staring at the damp silk plastered to his clavicles and outlining softly pearled nipples.

"Those people-they…they all smelled like you, Shippo. But the way they acted…I've never seen anything like it. It was like they had no control! They just laid there, and were…" What Hakudoshi smelled was the dangerous and strange scent of carnal desire. Lust.

"I think I understand." Sparing the obviously mortified nymph from explaining, Shippo looked away. "Sirens and satyrs blind mortals with their charms, and seduce them, whether they were willing or not. But that's not what I feel for you….not at all. Hakudoshi, my wits are sound. I'm completely in my right mind. It's simply….." he exhaled, soft and light in the cooling air. "You. There's something about you."

"Me?" Hakudoshi was so timid now, the ginger felt ashamed of himself for thinking such things about the nymph.

"Yes….well, sort of. It's hard to explain. I felt it when I first saw you. Think of it like this. It's as if you exude a special perfume, and its scent was designed to appeal to all of my senses." Shippo braved the risk of spooking him and clasped the albino's upper arm, covering his jeweled armband and stroking the scrollwork with his forefinger. "You're attractive to me in every way. There's nothing about you that doesn't call to me, lure me in. And I admit, I do feel certain….urges when I look at you." A bit of red tinted his cheeks. "I can resist it though. As I said, it's not the same as what you've seen with the sirens, or the satyrs. Their chosen have no choice. Their very will is stolen from them, and they're blinded by lust. My case is entirely different." His thumb slipped over a glittering ruby, and he sighed. "I do want you, Hakudoshi-but I can and will suppress it, for both our sakes."

The tension between them could've easily been cut with a knife. Hardly a sharp one either; one of the simple flat edged blades he used at the castle to spread honey and jam across his breakfast toast would suffice quite easily. Shippo was ashamed that his urges had made things so difficult between them. It stilled his hand, which had begun to slip down Hakudoshi's arm.

_Channeling Angels in the new age now_

The little nymph noticed, and shuddered, nervously wetting his lips. "So…." his tone was curious, tinted with a breath of shame and hesitancy. "You don't have to feel it? This-allure?"

"…" Shippo would've bit his lip, but he didn't want to show how Hakudoshi nervous he was. It could rile him up more. "Well...not exactly. I'll feel it. I simply won't act on it."

He didn't think it was possible for the boy to look any more confused, but he somehow managed it regardless. There was something behind that confusion though. An- understanding, and acknowledgment that seemed far too wise for such a delicate, young looking creature. Hakudoshi was likely hundreds of years older than him though, so it couldn't be too strange. With wisdom came age, and both gleamed bright within his pretty pink amethyst eyes.

Something was amiss, known only to him, and it looked as if the nymph had it about solved too. Strange. "….but if you don't act on it, won't it feel weird? Hurt?" Speaking softly, Hakudoshi moved in the water, shifting towards him and closing what little space there was between them. Shippo drew in a sharp breath, but Hakudoshi paid it no mind, or simply didn't notice. His gaze was unflinching, pink meshing with melted emerald, and it spoke more than words likely ever could, if the time was taken to interpret properly. "I don't want you to hurt, Shippo…..that's not fair. Not when I caused this."

Caught off guard, the ginger shook his head. "No. Hakudoshi, you didn't cause this. It's not something that could be helped, nor prevented. It's simply the way things are. Your nature and mine. Neither can be blamed." He touched Hakudoshi's waist, right below the crook of his elbow. Tan fingers splayed out across the silken fabric of his robes, squeezing lightly, lest he get any fearful thoughts. Though it was force enough to make the petite male look away. "Please. Don't blame yourself, I beg of you. I'll ignore these feelings. I-"

"I-I don't want you to. Ignore them."

…what?

His entire world seemed to crash to a halt at those words, a feather soft groan pulled from his lips. Were this but his imagination playing tricks on him, Shippo would have accepted things willingly, knowing them to be a fantasy, and nothing more. Hearing them for real though-surely it was impossible. "I…..Hakudoshi," he took a step back, feeling the tug of his sodden robes, muslin clinging to damp hips and thighs. "This is a jest, isn't it? You can't…really mean what you're saying."

Hakudoshi shook his head. "I meant it Shippo." Wavering for a moment, he touched with a slender hand to the ginger's chest and smiled, lashes hovering over his gemstone orbs and giving the smallest of flutters. "I….don't want you to suffer because of me. These feelings," he rubbed his thumb across the cool silk fronting of Shippo's robes, his smile growing gentle. Persuasive, as only a godchild could be. "If you accept them, then neither one of us will feel rejected or hurt."

Rejected or hurt? "Are you…trying to say that you want my affections?" His hopes rising, Shippo covered the smaller hand with his own. "You want me to t-"

"Touch me," Hakudoshi finished. "I want you to touch me." Flushed, he looked at the water, trailing the fingers of his other hand across the rippling surface. "Only if you want to, that is….."

If he wanted to? What a grave understatement. Shippo wanted to devour the small albino, make love to him on the polished rocks and stroke every part of his glittering body, memorizing the curves so he could better fantasize about them in his dreams. For he would fantasize about them. He wouldn't be able to help himself. Every night hereafter, his dreams would echo with that melodious voice, washed in the vision of pale, horizon pink. But if he had this chance...a chance to have him now...

_And all the ways I got to know your pretty face and Electric soul_

The ginger blew a soft sigh between his lips. "Hakudoshi…" he brushed both of his palms down the nymph's shoulders, traveling them over gentle curves and luminescent flesh."You're so beautiful." A hum rested in his throat, lazy and eager. "How could I not want to touch you?"

Wide eyes turned to his in surprise, and there was only the music of splashing water for a moment, nature's symphony cloaking the minuscule sounds of Hakudoshi's stunned gasp. As surprised as Shippo had been in the face of the nymph's words, he seemed even more so, pink soft and glittering with wonder. But no fear. That was what the prince had feared most. Facing the lusts and advances of the strange Atlantean, he'd run away, never to be seen again. Only a vision for the ginger's dreams. Yet that seemed to be the last thing on Hakudoshi's mind.

"Thank you." Quietly smiling, he shifted in the pool, placing his palms against Shippo's chest. "So, if we both want the same things..." pushing up on his toes, Hakudoshi kissed the crook of his mouth, murmuring, "will you touch me, Shippo? Please?"

A tender caress of goose bumps trickled down Shippo's spine, following the patter of droplets from his hair. There was no way he'd say no to such a request. The very idea was ludicrous. But he savored Hakudoshi's words, touching a palm to Hakudoshi's shimmering cheek and wrapping an arm tight around his waist.

Following the encouraging squeezes, Hakudoshi reached as far as he could, straining on the very tips of his toes, and still the gap between their heights was enough to make Shippo laugh. "You're precious." The ginger laced their fingers and reversed their positions, backing Hakudoshi up against the polished rocks. "And you didn't have to ask." Hakudoshi smiled, gasping as he was lifted onto them and pressed down in a dripping mess of silk. Leaning over him, Shippo placed a butterfly kiss on his cheek. "There's nothing in the world that I desire more."

"Nothing?" The nymph mimicked him, but with his fingertips. Swirling each snowy pad over his throat and shoulders, running them across what golden skin he could, he crooned. "You don't want anything else?"

Water glinted on his dark lashes, and Shippo wiped at the iridescent beads, his hand gently clasping Hakudoshi's nape. He could feel his pulse beating against his palm. It was as fast as hummingbird wings, and it grew only quicker when the ginger lifted his head up, their faces a mere breath from each other. "You're more than enough to satiate me," he purred, tasting Hakudoshi's mouth with his own. Their lips fit together perfectly, warm and wet and sparking a deep fire in Shippo's loins. Oh yes...the little albino was more than enough for him.

Shifting beneath him, the nymph giggled. He didn't seem afraid anymore, or even wary. Instead, all

Shippo could see upon admiring him was a playful, innocent glee, the brilliant pink of his irises reflecting the sun. And the caress of his digits down Shippo's arms, swerving across the silk with lazy intent.

The ginger sighed, pushing closer. He wasn't sure where the lustful thoughts in his head were coming from, but the temptation to give in was great. If this-desperate need was what his brother constantly felt, then he might better understand his persistent trips to the harems. Except Miroku; had no care with whom he laid with, or when. Shippo did.

Rock was slick and unrelentingly hard against his knee, so he shifted his weight, stretching out beside the petite Albino and feeling the soaked fabric of his robes weigh around his legs.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

Hakudoshi's were soaked through as well, save for the very top of the sheer fabric, gathered at his shoulders and clasped with leaves and polished stones. Staring at the dainty limbs splayed before him, Shippo moaned through his teeth. What had he done to deserve this delight? Such a rare, beautiful gift, and it was for him alone. And to think, he may have avoided this entire encounter, had be but stayed within the palace's confines, not ventured to his grove. The thought sickened him.

He much preferred this outcome, and was happy to show his content, touching the curve Hakudoshi's hip and brushing his thumb over damp cloth. "Considering what you said," he thoughtfully traced where the faintest glimmer shone through. "Does that give me free reign?" He didn't want to impose on the nymph, when he was lucky just to have him here.

"Free reign?" Hakudoshi giggled, shimmying farther up the rocks. The blossoms in his hair fanned out in every direction, mimicking the scenery around them. A shimmer of pink, white, and sun flecked green. "Free reign for what, Shippo? I already said you could touch me~!" Reaching for his hand, Hakudoshi placed it on his lower soft calf and made Shippo caress the skin there. "Ne, I'm not going to run away," his lips curved with a gentle smile. "It's ok…"

As his hand was guided lower, gliding across a thin ankle, Shippo closed his eyes. Savoring the flesh beneath his and its mythical texture. "To think, earlier I was comforting you. Now here you are, encouraging me." He could hardly complain. Sighing, he stroked a ridge near Hakudoshi's heel, following a raised swirl that flowed across the entirety of his small foot. Then came a surprise.

Shippo hadn't noticed before, when they were in the water, but there were delicate vines wrapped around the nymph's body, originating at his feet and traveling higher, higher, until they vanished beneath the hem of his robes. They even encircled his arms, acting as a chameleon amongst the glittering patches of whiter flesh. He could only see the vines if he turned his head just right. The sunlight hid them as well as a diamond thrown to the stars. Unusual.

Unknowing of the surprised look in Hakudoshi's eyes, Shippo traced a vine up the length of his calf and knee, stopping only when damp silks barred his path. He eagerly wished to see how many more there were, and if they encompassed all of the dainty form beside him. "Interesting," he murmured, truly fascinated with the revelation. "It's as if a plant took root and used your body as its trellis. Your vines. They are as much a part of you as your hair, or nails…" humming, the ginger sat back and smiled at his companion. "I've never seen anything quite like it."

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

"Thank you." Hesitation flickered across the other's face. "You...you don't mind them, do you?" Pale cheeks slowly started to burn with the rosiest of flushes, and Hakudoshi tangled a lock of hair around his finger, catching one of the swinging blooms with it and casting petals over his brow. It seemed to be a nervous tick, this act. Shippo thought it precious. "I'm sorry. I should've mentioned sooner-being a nymph, I just…I thought it was implied." Hakudoshi made to shift away, legs curling towards his chest. He seemed truthfully embarrassed, or fearful. _But of what?_ Shippo thought, Hakudoshi's anomaly no stranger than his own tan skin, or multihued irises. And the vines itself were very attractive. He saw the vines as just another feature that made the little albino all the more stunning. Hakudoshi was, after all a mythical creature, different and off course not human. If Hakudoshi believed otherwise…well then, he would have to change his mind.

"They caught me by surprise, I admit." Shippo pulled the nymph close. "But I don't mind them at all, Hakudoshi." Grasping his leg below the knee, his fingertips followed the swirls of patterned platinum shinning vines, each one shimmering as if studded with powdered shell. "In fact," he bent close and pressed a kiss to Hakudoshi's lower lip, feeling it part from its brother with a tremble. "I think they're beautiful. As are you." As he kissed away any potential objections, he brushed his thumb under the nymph's robe, intrigued at how the vines could appear almost invisible, yet feel so cool and prickle his skin.

Entirely new sensations. He savored them, and made note of their heritage. There was a time and place to ponder such things though. Hakudoshi had given him leave to explore, touch where he pleased. His vines may have caused a small hesitation, but now that he knew they existed, and were part of the wonder to be found; he found he loved it. Totally inhuman… After all this mythical creatures had some features than humans actually ignored of existence. Shippo was yearning to take full advantage of the godchild's offer. And he would, starting now.

"If it's alright, there's something I'd like to do." Keeping his hand on a petite forearm, Shippo pressed his lips against soft mouth of the nymph; his tongue caressed Hakudoshi's peachy lips and hooked a digit under the sodden silks at Hakudoshi's shoulder, jewels flashing in their clasps. He wanted to see all that he could.

_I know you will_

Hakudoshi's silks were tantalizing, but his petal skin more so. If he could just get this robe off…. Confusion flickering in rose eyes, Hakudoshi glanced at his hand. "….please." He covered golden knuckles with his fingers and encouraged the silk down his shoulder; forcing Shippo's hand to undress him. It whispered, trying to cling. Hakudoshi peeled at the fabric, and the bundled straps slowly resumed their descent down his arm, caught in a grip of white and gold. With each inch of newly exposed flesh, Shippo sucked in a breath, staring at those opal patterns marking lithe limbs and absently moving closer to the Albino. As much as he loved having Hakudoshi touch him, even the slightest brush was distracting. Watching him strip while controlling his own fingers might very well end him.

"No." He caught Hakudoshi before he could sit up and pull the robe completely off, gently pushing him back onto the rock. "Let me….." He was not a prince here, and his ordains were no more than pleaded requests. Shippo wasn't used to not wielding power. It had been his since his birth, as a prince of Atlantis, which none could take away. Yet he never wanted to order anything of Hakudoshi. If given leave, he would gladly prostrate himself before the male, begging for every touch and kiss, or stroke of palms down his thighs. So he softened his voice, commanding nothing. Merely asking. "Please…."

_I know you will_

Hakudoshi, to his utter relief, seemed to understand his intentions. He rolled his shoulders up and purred as Shippo unclasped the silks of his robe, lashes drooping, and shadowing Shippo's vision with lust. "Shippo…" the silks fell lower, and lower, matching the heady dip of his eyelids. Shippo's eyes met the pale pink eyes before they fell fully closed, and palmed a ridged calf, damp fabrics freed completely and gently tossed aside. He was naked. Truly. As bare as nature herself, with only the soft dressings of flowers and pearls to shroud him. And they didn't hide much. Every inch of the nymph's lush body was unveiled, waiting for exploration.

The prince was all too sure his patient nature would come in handy now that he most needed it. "You tempt me. But I want to know you better, Hakudoshi, before we go any further." Watching the nymph's ears twitch as a cool breeze dusked his flesh, Shippo covered a pale knee, gliding his thumb slowly up the swell of his inner thigh.

Like any other male, though he hesitated to consider Hakudoshi in such a manner, he had flesh that lay between his legs. Currently, it was limp, as soft as the rest of him. His eyes traveled from the pink limp rod of flesh that rested between Hakudoshi's legs to the two pearly pink buds over his chest. The ginger stroked one of them, letting his touch wander up a narrow chest. "By the Gods…." Shippo bent over the smaller male, kissing his lips. "With every new patch of flesh, I find more and more that I wish to touch. Explore."

_I know that you will_

Whether it was cold on the rocks, or he was simply embarrassed, the nymph shivered with a sprightly blush. "And…will you, Shippo? Explore?" A laugh tickled his navel. "Didn't I already promise to do so? Nothing could stop me now." Not even the Gods themselves. Closer and closer he leaned towards Hakudoshi, until they were but inches apart, the heat of his chest and breath warming pale skin. His palm and fingers danced between them, gentle, never slowing in their travels across the boy's limbs, which shifted on the stone, trembling. Surely he wasn't nervous? Though it would make sense.

Hakudoshi was such a skittish creature. Shippo marveled that he'd been willing to stay this long, willing now to give him the leisure of admiring his form. It was luscious, pleasing. So beautiful. And its exposure to him made everything appear far grander. What could he do, to return this favor?

"Hakudoshi," Shippo crooned, cupping Hakudoshi's flustered face. "I want to please you. Tell me, what would make you happy?" The fingers of his other hand stroked the nymph's upper arm, the gems and gold encasing it. "Anything you desire…..it's yours."

Questions gleamed in magenta eyes, and they yearned for fulfillment. Staring up into pools of green, the brightest sea's forgotten twin, Hakudoshi lifted a hand and touched Shippo's throat. "…You feel different," it drooped to rest on a broad shoulder, his fingertips swirling against the warm flesh. "Like velvet…..warm, soft…but hard!" His words were highlighted with a soft giggle, and the ginger fought to ignore their potential, future meaning, a stirring between Shippo's legs making him shift on one knee. He was already aroused and Hakudoshi noticed it.

"You feel different as well. Your skin is silky, cool. As if water had been woven to cloth, then draped over your form. But for these." He tapped a curled vine that rested on Hakudoshi's ribs, surprised when he twitched, lips parted in a single cry. Not a moan-lighter. More delicate. But its meaning was true. Just like any other, there were parts of his little godchild that were more sensitive, and yearned for a lover's caress.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

Shippo smiled. Were that the case, he'd happily comply with their wishes. "If for any moment you feel frightened, tell me." Guiding one arm over his shoulder, he crept down to kiss the spot, catching Hakudoshi's eyes through the weave of gold hanging over his vision. There was no panic there, in those sunset swirls. Curiosity reigned abundant, with a moment's trepidation as the prince kissed his ribs, feeling each one with the tip of his tongue. What a fine nectar it was, this pale skin. He sensed Hakudoshi moving his arm, perhaps to draw him closer, and pinned it instead. He wouldn't be rushed. This was his journey, a song to craft. Its climax was far off still. For now, he would rather hear the budding crescendo as moans left those pert lips, whispers beneath the splash of the falls.

"S-Shippo!" His mouth had barely grazed a snowy hip, but the sounds it called forth were lush. Glancing up, Shippo made sure to keep up the spell cast by pink and green as he moved lower and lower, and farther down still. Between long legs, lips following the whorls as they fanned out across creamy thighs. They ranged from thread like to thicker, unfurling branches, each the width of Hakudoshi's smallest nail. One of these received a wet kiss, broken by his tongue and followed to the tip of its thinnest branch….so very close to limp flesh. As he swept a hand under the nymph's thigh to lift it closer, Shippo glimpsed a twitch, flushes turning darker with each passing moment.

"You're sensitive. Especially so. Is that a trait of your kind too?"

"Y-Yes. It's an affinity…" his fingers groped uselessly in the balmy air. Hakudoshi moaned, shivering on the damp rock and bumping Shippo's hip with his knee. "Ne…Shippo. I think I know what would make me happy."

_Dear Lord, when I get to heaven; please let me bring my man_

Shippo's head perked up. He knew? "Please, tell me. What can I do for you?" He soothed a petite jaw line with his knuckles, rustling the vines and rosebuds threaded through platinum bangs. "Anything you desire, Hakudoshi. Don't feel ashamed to ask. I won't leave you wanting." And it wasn't an idle promise. The way he felt, with these feelings, he'd be willing to give the nymph his entire kingdom, or the world on a silver platter. Thankfully, it seemed Hakudoshi's desires were more physically oriented. With a quivering hand, he brought Shippo's own to the apex of his thighs, where his rod of flesh was warming, enriched with blood and growing wet at its tip. Shippo smiled. Such a human reaction. Oddly adorable too, as the albino seemed embarrassed about it, but eager, drawing tan fingers down to touch his length.

Encompass it. Stroke slowly, though that was more his own doing than Hakudoshi's. "This…I want this, Shippo." Hakudoshi mewled. "It's all I want-you, me. Your hands. Your lips," he looked to the ginger's mouth, but the way Shippo shifted, robes clinging to his damp thighs, it wasn't long before attention drifted. "C-can I see you?" Pouting, the nymph touched the weighty fabric of blue robes, water still dripping from them in iridescent spurts. "You're still dressed!"

Looking down at his lap, the prince lightly took Hakudoshi's hand away and kissed it. "You will, soon enough. Didn't I promise not to leave you wanting?" He staved off an appeal with a kiss to pearl lips, parting legs at the knee and shuffling between. Hakudoshi shivered. Naked and wanting, his body radiated heat, and the contrast to wet fabric was a painful tease. Shippo knew he should remove his robes, give the godchild what he so headily wanted. "Not yet." Soothing, he held Hakudoshi's chin and tilted his head back, watching him swallow. Nervous? That wouldn't do. "You want my hands, don't you? And my lips?" Narrow hips were drawn into his lap, held carefully in place.

Between those thighs was the flesh he'd had his eyes on since the removal of silks, aroused and flushed a warm pink at the tip. The bead of moisture there was tantalizing, and he smoothed it down Hakudoshi's length with his thumb, pleased at his wanting gasp.

"Mm….S-Shippo…." Ears twitched, Shippo touched first slowly, and then in a frantic fashion as the skin became warmer. He felt Hakudoshi wriggling, the vibration of it warming his legs, but he didn't seek to still him.

_When he comes tell me that you'll let him in_

"It's alright," angling his torso towards the nymph's, a forearm braced on cool stone, he held his prick in a grip that was firm, hot, slick from the waterfall and the essence he incited. All the while, those sounds touched his ears. Throaty pleads, damp moans. Hakudoshi's whimpered little squeaks made Shippo's blood race in his veins, scalding with his own arousal. One of those noises he swallowed into his own mouth, and Hakudoshi eagerly released ownership, grasping him by the forearm, fingertips scratching at his clothes. How clearly he wanted him, undressed, skin to skin. Their bodies melded a dynamic harmony of carnal, earthly pleasures.

It was tempting enough to make the Atlantean's hand wander, Shippo left Hakudoshi's member leaving behind a swollen member in favor of the taut little ring that hid between cheeks as white as snow. As soon as he found it, Hakudoshi gasped.

"Shippo! _N-mnn…"_ Shippo smothered his breathless pleads and rimmed Hakudoshi's soft pink ring with his forefinger. He knew what lusts could be borne from touching here, and he applied the lightest bit of pressure. His moistened flesh made things easier, though he wished he had some oil, or even juices to soften the strange sensations. Miroku often spoke of the bottles he kept in his dresser, the rich oils that smelled of spice, and sex, perfumed in whatever scent appealed to him that particular night.

Shippo would barter his crown to have such a bottle. Anything to rid his nymph of the worried look in his eyes, the twinge that afflicted his creamy cheek.

"I don't want to hurt you," he adjusted his palm, barely nudging the hole with his knuckle. Still,

Hakudoshi whimpered, and his knees attempted to bridge the gap between, deterred by the body that hulked between them. Shippo quickly slowed the touches, worried. "Hakudoshi. Do you still want this?"

"Y-yes!" A zealous plea, strengthened by the grip he held on Shippo's garb. There was nothing but truth in his words. "It just….." a blush ripe as strawberries dusked his face, and he looked to his legs, sprawled casually at each side of the ginger's hips. "This is new to me. You're new, Shippo ….ne, I've barely glimpsed an Atlantean before today! It's all so exciting~!"

Exciting, yes. That was certainly a word for it. "Well, I've never met a nymph before. Your kind is rare, Hakudoshi." Touching his enflamed cheek, Shippo kissed his nose, the cute dip of his mouth at the corners. "You've given me a gift, just by speaking to me. This," he let his other hand fall from a pale backside, down Hakudoshi's thigh.

"This is something different. Far more special. I won't disrespect it." Lower he crept, until he could touch their brows together. A fleeting moment passed where he thought the Albino's flighty instincts would kick in, but he lied soft on the stone slab, staring up at him in awe. It was beautiful.

"…..Hakudoshi. If you desire this, as I do, then let me touch you. But only if this is what you want." He found one of the branches that rested beneath Hakudoshi's knee, and traced it tenderly, happy with the resounding shiver he received."Your pleasure is my own. Whatever you want, we'll do." If it meant ceasing their actions….so be it. Shippo would suffer, but having this lovely body in his arms made the most peril of acts seem a sweet dream.

_Father tell me if you can_

It was a painful moment of silence when the godchild pondered his words, feeling the weighty truth behind them with a touch of his fingers to Shippo's lips. He had no reason to believe Hakudoshi would Trust him…but, he had before. Why not now? They both yearned for the same things. He could see it in those cerise irises and in the way milky thighs trembled atop his own. Patience would see him his reward, or so he prayed.

"….I think-" starting nervously, palms skimmed down his torso, wandered up to his nape to curl a strand of orange. "No. I know what I want." Hakudoshi tugged the hairs, gentle enough not to hurt. "But is there any way t-to make it not….hurt? I don't…like pain, Shippo." Pain, suffering. Things he would never wish upon him. How to stop it though? Hakudoshi was pure. There was no way to avoid that which was inevitable, and he had to prepare him properly, or else the pain would be all the greater.

Shippo frowned, petting the boy's cheek. He was anxiously aware of the ache between his legs, how his flesh burned with a need to be surrounded in warmth, caressed in silken walls. Hakudoshi's, specifically. There was no way he would dare harm him though. Unless….. "Your blossoms." He'd noticed their sweet perfume earlier, but now he recognized them for an even greater worth.

_Oh that grace_

"My….flowers?" Hakudoshi confusedly touched one of the pale pink blooms. "What about them, Shippo? Is something wrong?" His face fell, dark with worry. "Don't you like them?" He was unfairly precious. Shippo laughed and kissed him softly on the brow. "They're beautiful Hakudoshi, as are you. But, more importantly, I believe I have a way to ease your fears." Taking care not to harm them too badly, he plucked one of the petals, rubbing it between his fingers. Just as he'd suspected. Thin oil was excreted from the petal under duress, and it trickled slowly down his thumb, tinged pink and gold in the setting sun.

Hakudoshi looked at it curiously, dabbing at the thin sheen. "It's an oil," Shippo explained, seeing the question shape his lips. "We use it in larger quantities in Atlantis, typically as a relaxant. It's not uncommon, but rarely is the oil seen in such a raw state."

"Oh…." sniffing his fingers, a pink tongue flicked out to taste it, and promptly recoiled again with Hakudoshi's grimace."It doesn't taste that good. How does it work?"

_Oh that body_

"It soothes the muscles. If enough is used, the oil can numb pain, though only in small quantities. For our intentions, it should be perfect." Plucking a few more of the petals and setting them aside on the flat stone, the ginger smiled at his companion, pleased with himself. This way, Hakudoshi wouldn't have to hurt too much. A dull ache, nothing greater. If he was patient, and tender.

Shippo had little fears about it, but, desiring to soothe the nymph, he trailed an oiled finger down marble skin, cleansing it, and started the removal of his own heavy robes. Hakudoshi's pleasure at the sight was clear, but he stayed his hands, watching wide eyed as more and more golden flesh became visible. Shippo left his jewelry in place, an exotic contrast of gold leaf and jewels, and tossed his clothes aside. A scrap of blue silk separated his member from the warmed air, patches damp and clinging to him. Not from the water either. He would be lucky if the silk remained for much longer though, judging by the needy way pale fingers clutched at him, trying so very hard to sneak towards his groin.

"Hakudoshi," he chided, catching them in a gentle grasp. Hakudoshi had the indecency to look unabashed, happy even, nudging his thigh with a knee. "I understand your eagerness. Believe me when I say that I desire nothing more than to taste your flesh with my own. But," petals bruised, leaking their oils, Shippo caught a slight jaw between his lips and teeth and drew Hakudoshi's head back, slicking his fingers together. "It must wait. You don't want to feel pained, right?"

Quivering with boundless energy, the Albino watched Shippo's fingers vanish between his legs. It was subconscious for him to stiffen, but his fears were kissed away as Shippo licked the seam of his mouth and spread Hakudoshi's legs apart. Not enough to ache, or cause any discomfort, but certainly enough for a display that bordered on being lewd. There was nothing he couldn't see, from the weeping tip of a petite cock to the smaller, rosy soft hole beneath. Scrupulous with his touches, he ensured his finger skin was liberally coated with the oil and rocked his middle finger against the ring.

One brief, nerve rattling moment, he feared it wouldn't give. That Hakudoshi would cry, and push him away. He did gasp, but that was after Shippo felt flesh cave, and divine warmth settle around his fingertip.

"Hakudoshi.." His pleasure increased ten fold when Hakudoshi mewled. A simple sound, with the chorus of beauty about them, but it sparked desires he'd wondered in the past if ever would be fulfilled. Now that they had, he was determined to test them, give his body a chance to feel. Enjoy. Love. Shippo groaned, working his finger deeper into the body that held it. The fit was snug, and he knew, if only through sense and reason, that he must loosen it before going any further.

"Hakudoshi." Calling for his attention in a husky voice, he waited for the nymph to open his eyes. When had they fallen shut? "I want you to watch me, Hakudoshi. I have to be sure this won't harm you." He carefully worked his forefinger into the ring as well, and it sank in with only a touch of resistance. Hakudoshi made a tiny noise of complaint, but Shippo refused to let him look away. "Keep your eyes to me, understand?"

_He's my sun, He makes me shine like Diamonds_

"Shippo…" wrestling his grip into a nest of gold, Hakudoshi reluctantly did as asked. With his reddened cheeks and lips, the debauched little nymph seemed as if he would much rather be staring at the blackness of his own lids, or the sky above. Not the prince who loomed over him, eclipsing the sun.

"I don't," But he did. Stroking the velvety texture of Hakudoshi's inner walls, Shippo felt them quiver, stretching ever so slowly and becoming more pliant. It wasn't enough, not yet, but he was known for his patience, as much as his brothers their fury and love for carnal delights. His tendencies seemed far more useful, come now, and the body beneath him a delightful means to test their will. So long as Hakudoshi enjoyed himself. That was what truly mattered to the prince. Hakudoshi's needs, sated, rosebud lips releasing their content, sweetened moans. "Does it pain you at all?"

He poised another digit at the ring, and thrust it alongside the other two with a quivered approval, each sucked deep into the tight sheath and drawn free again, their rhythm hot, sticky, milking the sounds from both males.

"_Nhh_…no," velvety thighs moved wider apart. Urging him closer, and their owner gave a shocked cry when his fingers thrust again, angled ever so slightly upward. Whatever he'd done, the Albino clearly enjoyed, and Shippo was yearning for a repeat performance, working them back into the loosened sheath that greedily suckled and clamped down tight.

Just as desired, Hakudoshi mewled like a spoiled kitten, going so far as to knead his nails in Shippo's biceps and throw his head back in a cry. Tempting minx. _"S-Shi.. ahhh S-shippo…!"_

"Patience." His knuckles vanished into the puckered flesh, and he watched the sight in fascination, wondering if the spectacle would taste as lovely as it looked. Hakudoshi alone had the glorious makings of a feast, with skin of milk, and his raspberry eyes, and limbs as soft and delectable as fresh pastries. Now wasn't the time for these thoughts, however. No matter how insatiable the little creature looked, opening for him like a flower craving sunlight. He'd bring him to pleasure, and taste his offerings in a different fashion. One that would sate them both. If Hakudoshi didn't lure him to ruin first. Which he seemed well inclined to do, with his despairing cries. The tremble in his knees betrayed him too, and how flustered and damp his pale cheeks had grown, living rosebuds beneath the silk.

"Please…!" Hakudoshi writhed clear off the stone, pushing at the hand between his legs. _"Shippo, please~! I can't….I c-can't, I…it's too much…" _everyinch of him seemed to shake at aflick of Shippo's finger, rubbingthe spot that seemed so sensitive,firmly pressing to it and refusing toshift away. This was what heshould aim for. And the wondersit'd done to the little godchild'smember….he wasn't large, but theflesh was stiff and as wet as hisown, the pink head jeweled inmoisture.

The prince wiped a fewaway and brought them to his lipsfor a taste, suckling the sweetnessaway. Hakudoshi gawked, thentwitched and began to cry. "You'reteasing me! Shippo! I need"He needed completion. Those wallswere clamping tight enough forShippo to lose circulation to hisdigits, and the ache in his cock wasdoing him few favors. He grit histeeth, slowly pulling the formerfree and refusing the godchild'sanguished complaints, kissing thetears off his face.

_Will you still love me when I'm longer young and beautiful?_

"Shh. It'salright." Hakudoshi's lips puckered,warm and wet. He'd rid him of thatpitiful expression, soon enough."You're ready now," Shippoexplained, using a gentle voicewith him, rolling tones of smoothand rich honey. Uncertainty flashedthrough those eyes, like the nymphwasn't sure if he spoke truth, orbeguiling falsehoods. Thatwouldn't do. Picking up his legsand draping them loosely over hisshoulders, Shippo pressed thematter, showing him just what hehad in mind.

"Hakudoshi…is this stillwhat you want? If it's not, thenyou must tell me now. Once westart, I'm not sure if I could," hefrowned. "If I'd be able to…."Hakudoshi assuaged his concerns witha pretty kiss, pulling the scrap ofsilk from his waist. Woundbetween golden legs and tuckedneatly, it had held his lengthsteady, securely. The firm flesh fellfree now into a waiting palm, andnimble fingers stroked its wetbody, all the way to the two sacsthat throbbed in Hakudoshi's hold.Shippo growled, unafraid to lethim hear the sound.

"You're big."Peeking up, the Albino slowlytook his hand away, letting theprince guide them above his headas he righted himself between histhighs, shuddering roughly. "Reallybig. ….Ne.. will you fit?"

"I will," Shippo murmured. Or so he hoped. He gathered as much of the remaining oil he could and slicked himself, pushing his tip to the weakened barrier of Hakudoshi's muscles. Just as before, it seemed a worthless cause. Careful not to press too hard, he softly forced himself through and kissed Hakudoshi's pulse, which jumped and flittered with each grueling, stretching inch. Loosened or not, this was an entirely different arena. And by the Gods, he wouldn't hurt this child.

"Breathe…" stroking the hair off his brow, he kissed down a porcelain face and its rosy patches of skin, sensing the give of that soft but firm channel and pressing deeper.

To say it was insatiable would be a glorified lie, when he could barely think straight, and keep himself from gathering the nymph into his arms to ravish him senseless. "Hakudoshi…" His pretty features strained with effort.

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

"It feels weird," Hakudoshi put his arms around the golden body above him, or started to, rather. Shippo had his wrists pinned again before he could utter another complaint, and kissed down one of their lengths. Comforting, open mouth kisses, muffling the rock of his hips as he buried himself completely within that tight body.

The resounding cry didn't surprise him, but he wished it hadn't been necessary. "H-haa! Shippo!" Tears blurred pink irises, shimmering dew at dawn. Beautiful, in its own right, though he longed to will the vision away, and never see it again. Hakudoshi should be happy, laughing or smiling always. Never in pain.

"…Are you alright?" His cock throbbed, begging to thrust. Shippo forced his control and kissed each of those pale lids, nuzzling the nymph's ears with his fingers. Hakudoshi mewled, caving to the tenderness as easily as he had before; arms limp on the rock beneath them. Whatever his noises, the Atlantean was going to give him time to adjust, accustom himself to the new sensations Shippo knew he had to be experiencing. "Look at me Hakudoshi….tell me. What do you feel?"

Shifting his weight atop the Albino, he braced one forearm above his head and stroked his hip comfortingly, noting the twitch of his member, and how wet its slit was. He was still aroused. A good sign. "Hakudoshi? Tell me, please. Does it hurt?" Fear struck his heart. "It's not too late. I can stop, if you'd like…" The entire world seemed to halt at that moment, as well as his breath.

Hakudoshi moved under his hand, clasped the other that Shippo offered, but didn't speak. Not for a long while, or perhaps that was only his failed perception of time. Then, a flutter of lashes. Little by little, they lifted, and subsequently unveiled those alluring eyes, still wet with a fog of tears, but shadowed around the pupil with what he immediately recognized as the same desire plunging his body into fire. Hakudoshi wanted him. He was aroused. "Don't." Shippo lifted the grip off his arms, and they came to a rest around his neck, leading him to a rosebud mouth and warm, feathery breath, wafting lightly across his ear. "Don't stop…..I don't want you to stop, Shippo."

_I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will_

He didn't wish him to-Shippo plunged his fingers into dark hair and thrust his tongue past sweet lips, stealing the noises that came from them as his pelvis rocked into the smaller beneath him. What drove him to these actions, this passion, he wasn't sure. But Hakudoshi didn't want him to stop, therefore he wouldn't. Not unless the Gods themselves ripped them apart, and stole the precious nymph back to the woods from which he'd came.

Even that, he would fight with till his last breath, which until then gave life to moans and throaty growls, his grip on Hakudoshi's hair forcing wide eyes to the sky above, the snowy arch of his neck bared for the prince's tongue and teeth. Each tiny noise, he felt. Each whimper and sob, Shippo tasted, just as his cock tasted the soft flesh of Hakudoshi's body, drawing strings of moisture across his inner thighs when their thrusts pulled him free, then sank him anew into that sheath. It was blissfully hot, a vice of damp velvet, left to dry on aromatic fields. "Beautiful," he groaned.

Hakudoshi moved beneath him with the finesse of a willow branch, flexible and twisting. His legs slid a touch from their perch on golden shoulders, but Shippo caught one in the crook of his elbow, dragging his lower half off the ground and changing the angle of his thrusts to rasp what he guessed were sensitive nerves. It made the nymph wail, at least_._

_"Ahh… S-Shi… Ahnnn mmmgnn"_ Writhing about, insatiable, his sounds pitched higher and gained a musical quality to the prince's ears. Note after note of vocalized need, and he was only too happy to carry them along, taking Hakudoshi's cock in hand and rubbing the smaller length in time with the pumps of his own. It grew sticky fast, clear fluid splashing their stomachs and thighs. He'd lick Hakudoshi clean later, if he remembered. Clean each of his branches of their sticky sap.

Shippo wanted no part of this overlooked. Nothing dismissed. Making that body burn with desire was his greatest priority. One he happily embraced, holding a lithe waist and kissing the pale swell of an inner thigh, the precum that collected there vanishing to his tongue's tip.

"_Ahnn… mhmm… ahhh…"_

"That's it…moan for me, Hakudoshi." A wet kiss to his knee, green orbs rivaling the ocean's greatest tempest at night. Gathering pale skin into his arms, loving the way that petite body felt, Shippo watched Hakudoshi shiver and grip his forearm, warm fingers leaving milky, sweaty imprints. He was lovely, a picture of ethereal magic in tangible form.

But he watched the sky, or kept his gaze closed, never meeting the ginger's for long. He wanted to change that. "Hakudoshi…." Nosing the spot beneath his ear, Shippo drew both hands to diminutive features and pulled his member free of its tepid nest, much to the nymph's chagrin. "Open your eyes, little one. Watch me, and I'll give you what you desire." His smile grew into something playful, affectionately teasing. "You felt wonderful around me. Soft, like satin, and warm as a bath. Look quickly, so I may return to these comforts."

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer Beautiful?_

Reddening like the sweet innocent he truly was, Hakudoshi shook his head. "Shippo's gonna make me break, if I do…" there was heat in his words, a growing passion that rivaled his own. If not surpassing it completely. He was a godchild. Everything Shippo felt was twice as palpable to the small nymph, taking control of his body and making those pointed ears twitch, gems catching the light, the scent of flowers wafting from his hair and teasing Shippo's nose. "_Please don't…d..don't-I_

_want this to la..aaahh…last!"_

He had every intention of ensuring that it did. He was going to draw this out until he had Hakudoshi mewling like a cat and panting his name, squeezing his cock with everything that sheath had to offer. Already, it sucked him dry and milked his taut skin, and Shippo groaned the nymph's name, burying his face in the crook of a silken neck. This was everything he'd envisioned it to be, and more.

"Hush….I can't deny you your needs." Why would he want to, when Hakudoshi shone like a polished pearl, damp and yearning in his arms. "Spread your legs for me." He kissed a rounded whorl, rubbing his tongue up to the graceful tip. "My weight might cause them to ache, without enough room between. And I crave closeness to you." Closeness he was happily granted, for they spread into a deep V and crossed behind his rump, plunging his length into Hakudoshi's body as he huskily cried.

"Can I….will you g-give me," a warm clench of his own weeping flesh drove him to tears, and he pushed his mouth to the golden throat above him, crystal beads cascading down Shippo's meridian.

_"Haaa! Touch me, please~!"_ Hakudoshi drove his hips into Shippo's in a passionate grind. He understood the gesture, recoiling his own to snap them forward again, even harder than before, the beat of their bodies gyrating swiftly out of his control. But he didn't care. Holding weak knees firmly apart with his palms, Shippo took complete control of what he could only think of as lovemaking, accepting the winded kiss pushed upon him in exchange for slippery glides of the tongue rasping the roof of his mouth, and teeth, down the line of his chin.

"Ravenous little thing…. "

Hakudoshi moaned his approval, licking the sentiments clean from his lips. The prince only spoke them again, tender things for those ears alone, beautifully whispered into his petal laced locks as the chorus of their slapping limbs grew louder. He longed for this to last forever. Like a story from the old poems of Atlantis, succulent things for those who were only willing to brave the debauchery to finally taste the emotion within.

They told tales of woodlings and mortals, dancing to coital drums, the beat matched to the thrusts and grinds of sensitive limbs as a blissful summer sun gleamed overhead. It resonated with him. They'd weaved a poem far more glorious though, Shippo thought, covering snowberry lips. Theirs would surpass time and memory, for he'd never forget this moment. This insatiable, stunning moment, with Hakudoshi ready to crumble like powdered snow in his hands and voice his aspirations to the forest and waters, imprinting them forevermore. He'd been graced by the Gods, to have this chance.

"Let it go." Shippo milked him, thumb gliding down thickened veins. "I know you want to, Hakudoshi. Let go, and come apart for me. Let me see…."

Quivering like a bow, the Albino braced a forearm against the stone and panted against it. He waited, patiently smiling at Hakudoshi, his completion dangling from a spider thread. Any moment…..all it would take was one eager cry, or shudder of those walls. Only one. And he got to see it the moment glazed eyes managed to peel open and single-mindedly sought his out, their depths drenched in arousal, hot as steam and turning the pink to near red.

"…..Ne.." Hakudoshi's lips trembled in the makings of a smile. "….Only if you kiss me first." His climax came as an amiable surprise. Shippo was too busy doing as asked, most enjoyably too; kissing the nymph senseless, the spreading warmth of his milk flowing down strong fingers was but a passing fancy to the luxurious treat of his mouth. He smeared the viscous fluid and thought to taste it, let them both savor its spice in another mesh of tongues and teeth, but his own orgasm was just as surprising, though longer. Drawn out, unlike Hakudoshi's, which had seemed akin to the release of an arrow.

One moment, the pretty petite boy was rubbing against him, encouraging his cock, and the next slow spurts of heat began filling him from the inside. Shippo groaned at the feel. His bathing in the waterfalls could never compare to the liquid satin wrapping around him, refreshing and turning his muscles to jelly.

"Gods…." looking to where he vanished in that pulsing cavern, the cheeks of Hakudoshi's backside pink as a lily, he pressed the tips of his fingers into the hole and scissored it open, unable to help being pleased when he came free while his member rolled out of Hakudoshi's tight walls, along with a string of opaque pearls. Hakudoshi watched too, embarrassed, judging by his shy smile, the way his thighs angled towards each other and rubbed Shippo's waist.

"You…." more spilled forth, trailing down. Squealing, he dabbed at the gems, blush rising a few notches. "…..Made a mess, Shippo."

The prince wasn't certain he'd heard right. But there was little question about it. Hakudoshi's curious gaze wandering to the splotches of cream on their torsos and legs, exposed on the rim of his puckered hole. Shippo burst into laughter, rolling onto his back to stare up at the sherbet sky, laced through with ribbons of midnight blue. "The mess wasn't intentional, Hakudoshi, I promise. It's simply…part of it." Shippo watched how Hakudoshi's pale limbs straighten themselves out, admired how lovely those small opal gems looked against his skin.

Hakudoshi alone was a heavenly image though; hair tussled and flushed in the face, his robes in a crumpled mess on the rock beneath him. Hooking his finger in the sodden silk, Shippo drew it and the nymph towards him and gestured lightly to the rippling pool. "There's no reason you should be uncomfortable. If I may..?"

Smiles came easily to that face, despite his apparent fatigue, seeping into his eyes like a creeping vine. He moved to the rocky edge and slumped exhaustively onto his back with his legs dangling in the pool, reaching for Shippo as the ginger leaned over him and cupped a handful of water, splashing it across his thighs. Bit by bit, his essence was washed away, leaving the water to trickle like clear veins down the ridges of his vines.

Surprisingly, Shippo was disappointed to see his personal touch go. "You seem tired," he crooned. Tilting his chin down, he nuzzled the spot beside Hakudoshi's ear and rubbed away the white on his navel, tracing the small indention of skin. Hakudoshi's giggle made him smile, and he did it again. "Does anything…hurt?"

"No. I ache, a little. But it's not painful." His voice cracked as Shippo's fingers rubbed across his puckered pink hole, but it was a feather's touch, meant only to cleanse, scooping those pearls from their shell to cast them aside. Pressing his knees together, Hakudoshi started like a timid butterfly, covering the bracelet on his arm and shivering. "M-mmm…..I still don't think I could, again…Shippo was too much for me."

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

"As flattering as that is to hear, another onslaught of pleasure wasn't my intention." Bracing his larger hand over the Albino's, Shippo kissed his worries away. After such an exhilarating experience, it would take far more than a scant handful of minutes to rise his cock, and even more for him to pleasure the godchild as he so righteously deserved. Which was exclusively, night and day.

Were it possible, he'd even take Hakudoshi to the palace and hide him away in his bedchamber, rubbing down those creamy limbs and sprawling him out not on cool rock, but all the silks Atlantis had to offer. Hakudoshi's tongue rubbed his lips, light as a skein of chiffon. It called his attention, and he realized the direction his thoughts had taken. Pleasant daydreams, idle fantasies. Nothing more than that. He couldn't take Hakudoshi to the palace. He couldn't even remove him from this grove.

Sighing to himself, Shippo squeezed a tiny fist, the scrollwork of his bracelet traced beneath a fingertip. If only. He wasn't a greedy man, and as prince, honor had been instilled within him since the day he drew breath. Hakudoshi didn't belong to him. Talking to him was the greatest opportunity Shippo could ever have asked for, and the nymph had taken one step further in scenting his desire, letting him rest between his legs. But he couldn't ask for more. To do so would be a grievous slight, an insult to the beautiful moment they'd shared. He couldn't allow that.

Nose crinkling, the tiny male stared up at him and quirked his head. "Shippo..?"

There was concern in his coral wells. How could he forget? Hakudoshi was intuitive, seemingly knowing when something was wrong with little effort. If he didn't sense it, he could smell the change. The last thing he wanted was worry on his behalf.

"It's fine. I was only thinking." Shippo pulled his legs from the water and lifted him to his feet, the slap of their heels on the wet stone lost in the growing chirp of life from the forest. Night was descending upon them, the bands of blue in the sky beginning to sparkle with diamonds and gold.

He'd lingered too long. His visits to the waterfall only lasted an hour or so, at best. Rarely longer. By now, his brothers were likely wondering to where he'd gone, if they hadn't sent a search party after him. Being the second eldest had its disadvantages.

"The night is closing in upon us," he murmured, gesturing to the tree tops. "Soon, it will be too dark to see."

"Oh…" blushing, Hakudoshi smiled. "I hadn't noticed. You kept me really distracted." Fiddling with the bracelet, gems glinting with fiery red and blue streaks under the setting sun, he glanced to his robes. "If it's getting dark, maybe we should get dressed, ne? You can't see as good in the dark as I

can." He flustered. "I mean…I don't think you can?"

Definitely not, in comparison to godchild eyes. "Your concern for me is adorable." Shippo lifted his robes, noting the heavy, sodden weight, rivulets of water streaming from the royal blue fabric. Grimacing, he pulled them on and smoothed the cloth down, as best as he could, proudly aware of Hakudoshi's eyes following his every move, drinking in the muscles and strength displayed by the clinging silk. "If we had time," he started, offering the nymph his own. "I'd gladly grant you the same leisure you offered me, and let you peruse my body to your heart's content.

You have a powerful curiosity. I hate seeing it go unanswered."

Hakudoshi mewed and turned away, but not before he caught another lingering look, irises gleaming with questions. Wonderings. Curiosity, as he'd mentioned. If only that was all there was. Shippo had glimpsed something else there too, floating beneath the surface. Sadness. "…..You don't want to go, do you?" He reached out to help drag flimsy silk over those shoulders, across his chest, the folds settling into place against Hakudoshi's thighs. "You're not ready." Warmth made a ball in his stomach, blooming tendrils up to his beating heart. He was the one who'd been given a gift, yet the little boy wasn't happy to leave him. If only for a moment longer, he wished to linger. The prince groaned. "Oh Hakudoshi…"

"I know I have to." His shoulder clasp fixed into place, Hakudoshi shivered in his robes, fingertips nervously straightening what remained of his pretty flower buds, their slender leaves. "It's dangerous at night, even for nymphs. I need to….return, and nest until dawn." A heat rose in his face, glossed his voice. "My body's tired."

And rightly so. He was as passionate as the ocean's crashing waves on a golden shore. After the magic they'd weaved, Shippo would've been greatly surprised if Hakudoshi wasn't trembling with lethargy, yearning to sleep. He doubted godchildren were exempt from the feelings. Their bodies were unusual, containing old magic granted by the elder Gods, but surely they needed sustenance and rest to survive, just like humans.

Just like Atlanteans. "I won't keep you. If anything happened to you because of what we did here, I'd never forgive myself." Shippo mumbled. Earnest, he brushed his palm down Hakudoshi's neck, across his waist as the nymph sucked in a short breath. "Putting you in danger is the last thing I intended. If you must go…" Shippo stepped back a few paces, reluctantly staring into his eyes. "I won't stop you."

Clearly, Shippo's body screamed for him to do otherwise, demanding he take warm limbs as his own; devour pink lips until they begged only for more. Whispered his name. Hakudoshi knew it, as surely as he knew the Atlantean wanted to kiss him again. "I need to," he took a slow step back, then another, and the sleek waters wrapped around his calves, sloshing gently. It was going to carry him away. Shippo held his arms behind his back, for fear he would try to snatch the Albino away, his own wrists bruising in a shaky grip. Was he just going to watch him leave, after the wonders they'd shared? The bliss? ….Yes. Yes, he was.

As was right. After all, he wouldn't leave with nothing. Hakudoshi had answered questions his home had asked for hundreds of years. He could change that. Centuries of unknowing, rectified. Tales, proven true! A sensitive smile graced his mouth, and the ginger knelt down on the stone to wave farewell to his companion, a glaze of wonder cloaking his sight. The things he could tell his people, his brothers. They journeyed into the fantastical. Nymphs existed, wandered their woods on precious limbs, with flowers woven in their hair. There were centaurs, and sirens! Perhaps the godchildren didn't thrive, but they existed still.

They were as much a part of this world as he, and Shippo had talked to one of them. Held him in his arms. Kissed him. A soft sigh dusked the air. "Thank you, Hakudoshi. Thank-"

"Don't thank me yet, Shippo." Cool hands clasped his face, and the prince was drawn to the level of floating pink orbs, framed behind platinum bangs and long, crystalline lashes. "I should be the one thanking you," Hakudoshi giggled at his look of surprise, Shippo's undignified sputter. "You showed me how Atlanteans really are. How good people can be. And with you as their prince…" he coyly grazed their lips together, softly speaking. "Maybe I don't have to keep to the woods. Maybe, someday, I'll come visit. Ne?"

"…..I'd love that," Shippo croaked, clasping his arm. He'd do that, for him? It seemed unlikely, kind words spoken only to soothe. It was hope though. Hakudoshi was giving him hope. Gods. With such thoughts in mind, he could speak the burning desires coursing through him. The longings. "I… Hakudoshi.."

His chance swiftly vanished in a splash of dove and lily colored robes, water flecking his cheek, perfuming his hair. He looked around, but all he saw was Hakudoshi climbing out of the pool on the other side and waving goodbye before running into the thick jungle, lost to the heady greenery. Kind laughter trailed after him, whispering next to his ears and mingling with the chirps and gurgles of the waterfall.

"….Goodbye." Shippo's hand fell inch by inch, disheartened, yet… not. Hadn't Hakudoshi come back to say goodbye? He'd cared enough to give him a farewell, and a kiss. Shippo could still taste him, succulent as berries plucked fresh from their nestle of emerald. He tasted the sweetness, rubbed it across his bottom lip. The flavor was one he wasn't likely to forget. If it didn't possess his dreams these coming nights, the ginger would give his brothers each a priceless gift, and declare their competency over his own.

Left with only the waterfall for company, he fixed his robe sleeves, chuckling at the naked sensation on his wrist. Where there was normally a piece of jewelry shone only bare skin, turned gold under days in the sun. "That was my favorite bracelet. With it you will never forget me." It was in much better hands though. Hakudoshi's joy with the sparkling gems and polished metals was well worth giving it up. And he had something to remember him by.

Perhaps it wasn't idle hope that Hakudoshi would return. Just maybe, the nymph would come visit Atlantis, and he could see him again. Whether or not he did though, nothing would take away the memory of him. The marks he'd left upon the prince's heart were achingly permanent. "I'll never forget you, Hakudoshi." Walking off the pool towards the sandy shore, he cast a loving look towards the trees. Hakudoshi; Such a tiny thing, but he'd given him something incomprehensible in size. A guileless action, borne from a breathless kiss in paradise. "Thank you….for everything." Shippo beamed, then turned and left the grove the same way he'd came, robes fluttering on a soft breeze scented of honey and roses. Paradise had never seemed more perfect to the quiet prince.

_Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?_

OOOOOOOOOOO

**You like it? Good, I knew you would like it :D Oh my dear People I have been very busy! I thought of this fan fiction because I am certainly obsessed with "Sleeping Beauty" by Reality Illusionary. GODESSES! Such a good author, why? Because she was one of the first to write about my beloved favorite couple. And I think this fan fiction is much like her style. I was trying to imitate her style in this one (just in this one) I thought of a complete gentleman prince Shippo and a sweet stubborn Hakudoshi which are printed that way in Sleeping beauty... So my dearest! I wanted so bad to read a lemon from Shippo and Hakudoshi by Reality Illusionary. Heh… maybe she would do something like this?**

**I wanted so xD Anyways my dear people I am sure you will love the songs as much as I did. Now you may ask "What did you link the story with this songs?" Well; As long as I portray Hakudoshi in this sweet way, I thought he would likely to think such as the singer in this song, to ask if their love would go beyond the physics'. And he would reassure that yes Shippo would love him anyways. Now I'm asking; I'm more than sure this will be a mere one-shot but if somebody would want a continuation then REVIEW WHORES! **

**Also: (one last point) I already have in my PC every chapter of SHATTERED! Which I was late because come on to separate the story in chapters wasn't that easy so My question is "Are you sure you want to read it?" I mean… it's very long… Like "30 chapters" NO LYING! Really remember it was a college project. I mean Think, review and I will re-think in upload it… it so long sooo…If I can I'll try to upload at least the five first's chapters just for you to decide if it worth the 30…. Anyways.**

**Mafe7771 WELLL it's still "Inside the week" I told you I was going to update THIS week, which means TODAY :D!**

**Love you all. This fic was super lonk near 30K+ I mean TOO much for me D: Hahaha so give me time to recover xD**

**This is For Nally, Rose Cardigan, 777Chelita777, mafe7771, Ki2325, Walchtorne+guy, ELGOOG, VennecChiara, Milletone, Krillin, SIrasEidenm, Malvis6798+34 and all my follower and reviewers I love so much.**

**I want to Specify: MY PLEAS for you Walchy and KI return to both arms pleaseeee. *wink* and then tell me how did it go! REVIEW!**

**CHECK ON MY PROFILE PICTURE; is the picture made by Hakudoshi Art for this FIC, she couldn't upload it in Deviant art due to her travels to Egypt ;) Anyways I loved it. THAT'S MY NYMPH!**

**LOVE YOU SO MUCH here BYE PenumbraDOLL Çiao!**


End file.
